The present invention refers to a robotized arm installable on a vehicle.
In particular, the present invention describes a robotized arm installable on a military vehicle provided with an armament positioned on the turret or on the ammunition chest or on the open luggage compartment or caisson of the vehicle.
To the prior art are known armored vehicles movable through a system of tracks or wheeled vehicles provided with a central turret, preferably rotatable upon which is mounted the main armament which is usually constituted by a cannon.
The turret is also usually provided with one or more machine guns or armaments in general and with various laying and viewing means or systems, such as for example a day/night stabilized periscopic viewer for the commanding officer, a stabilized viewer with a thermal view and laser telemeter for the gunner, and a fire monitoring computer. The fire monitoring computer receives data from various sensors of the vehicle and is adapted to process all the data for determining the best fire conditions.
It is clear that these armaments are manually maneuvered by an operator also with the aid of servo-systems which facilitate the handling and laying operations of the armament itself.
The positions of the operator are always protected by shields, walls, or protecting bars, but clearly a risk percentage for the operator is present.